


If I Can't Have You

by RonRos47



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonRos47/pseuds/RonRos47
Summary: Santana and Brittany can't imagine their lives without each other.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	If I Can't Have You

**Author's Note:**

> credit goes to @DansenFic on Twitter for allowing me to use the DansenFicWeek prompts.
> 
> Prompt: What If?
> 
> (Change a "Brittana"- related canon event)

As Santana checked the name on her voting ballot, Quinn sitting behind her doing the same Santana broke their momentarily silence. “My count for king is the same as yours. I don’t get it how could Brittany have only gotten four votes, this dino theme was a smash.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she’s a girl.”

“Well screw this, I don’t want to be queen if Britt isn’t king.”

“Well good,” said Quinn, “because my count for queen was the same as yours. I won by one vote. I won. It’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I don’t feel any different.”

“Cool,” said Santana, “Well I guess you deserved to win, right, well with you being a crip and all.

“You know we really have had the dream high school careers: mega popular, doing whatever we wanted, who ever we wanted. You know I’m really not surprised that you and I were the top two candidates.”

“Yeah well you know it would be boring if we weren’t so awesome.”

Quinn looked at her best friend, “Don’t you want to leave this place having made a difference?”

The two continued to look at each other for a moment. It was Quinn who shook her head for a moment and looked away before turning back to Santana.

“You should um,” said Quinn, “you should head back. Go be with your girlfriend.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah go, Brittany’s probably wondering what’s taking you so long. I’m sure she want’s you to be out there with her as much as you do.”  
Santana smiled. “Thanks, Quinn.”

“Sure.”

“Hey Santana, before you go do you mind if I ask you a question?”

“Sure.”

“Why Brittany, I mean I’ve seen you two with other guys before, I guess I’ve never quite understood it.”

Santana smiled. “Honestly?” Quinn nodded, “Well I can’t speak for Britt but I think for me it’s something that’s always been there. Me being with guys was just my way of not trying to deal with it.”

“So you kind of always knew you were gay.”

“Pretty much. I mean it’s like said when you all defended me against that sophomore, it’s not a choice. As for Britt, that one is a bit more difficult to explain. I mean we can’t choose who we fall for right? I just know that I love her and that’s all that matters for me.”

Quinn smiled, “go on, get out of here.”

Santana smiled again as she turned to walk back to the gym.

*****

Santana smiled when she found Brittany dancing alongside a couple of their friends. Brittany smiled when she saw her.

“Hey,” said Santana.

“Welcome back. And?"

"And what?"

"Come on, how’d it go?”

“And spoil the surprise?”

Brittany looked at her curiously and Santana shook her head and then turned to Archie and Mercedes.

“Mind if I steal her for a minute?”

Mercedes smiled, “go for it, girl.”

Santana and Brittany smiled at each other as Santana took Brittany’s hand and twirled her around, the two of them laughing. 

After dancing for a while, Principal Figgins stepped up to the mike. 

“Students, students, if I could have your attention please. If our prom court could make it up here that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.”

All six of the prom court nominees took their places, each on the sides of Figgins. 

Though Quinn had planned on walking across as she thought it would be the perfect place to showcase that she could walk again, she thought better of it. This night wasn’t about her, not really anyways so instead she rolled herself over to hand the envelope to Figgins and then rolled herself back into place.

“Now,” said Figgins, “our winner for prom queen: Ms. Santana Lopez!

Santana stood in shock as everyone around her clapped. She looked over at Quinn who gave a smile and a nod. 

“Mr. Hummel,” said Mr. Figgins, “if you would so kindly as do the honors.”

Kurt, having won as prom queen last year hugged Santana before he placed the crown on her.

“And finally,” said Mr. Figgins, “your winner for this years prom king…” he looked at it with confusion but he could not deny what was right in front of him. “Ms. Brittany Pierce.”

The spotlight turned to Brittany as she too was shocked by the votes. Santana was smiling at her girlfriend but then turned back at Quinn for a moment. 

“Why,” she silently mouthed.

Quinn did the same, replying, ‘later’.

Santana turned to Brittany as she walked up and Kurt was also placing the crown on top of her head.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” said Figgins, “this years prom king and prom queen.”

The students in the gym all clapped loudly and moved out of the way as Santana took Brittany’s hand and the two of them made it to the center of the dance floor.

Brittany smiled as the song began to play. It was “If I Can’t Have You”.

“Aw,” said Brittany, “they’re playing our song. So was this the surprise you were talking about,” Brittany asked.

“Trust me,” said Santana, “even I didn’t see this one coming.”

“Well I’m glad it turned out this way. I didn’t want to be prom king if you weren’t going to be prom queen.”

Santana smiled as she had said similar words to Quinn moments ago.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“God I love you.”

“I love you too, Britt.”

The two of them smiled and then went in for a kiss. They were laughing and smiling as they continued to dance.

Once the song was over Santana took Brittany’s hand.

“Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Brittany smiled, “okay.”

As the two of them made their way to the exit, Santana stopped when she saw Quinn near the punch bowl. “I’ll be right back, okay. Don’t go anywhere.”

“I won’t.”

When Santana went over to Quinn she asked casually, “why did you do it?”

“Do what?” Quinn asked with a smile. “Honestly, you deserved it more than I did and after what you told me about Brittany, I knew you both did. Besides if Kurt could be awarded prom queen last year then I didn't see anything wrong with Brittany being awarded prom king."

Santana leaned down and hugged her friend, “thank you.”

When they parted Quinn simply smiled. “Enjoy the rest of the dance,” she said to her.

“You too.”

Brittany smiled when Santana made her way back to her, the two of them taking each other’s hands as they made their way out of the gym.

*****

“So are your eyes closed,” Santana asked.

“Of course they’re closed,” said Brittany, “though it kind of helps that you put a blind fold around my eyes. What are we doing, Santana?”

Brittany heard the click of a door open.

“Okay, you can take it off now.”

When Brittany did so she was surprised to see a row of red rose petals that went all the way to the king sized bed. A bottle of champagne was placed in an ice bucket.

“Now I know it’s a little cliché and probably a bit much…”

Brittany shook her head, “I don’t care, it’s perfect.”

“I just wanted tonight to be special.”

“It already is,” Brittany said as she turned to her girlfriend. 

The two of them leaned into each other, their lips meeting and then they made their way to the bed.

*****

The following morning Brittany was rolled over in nothing but a sheet and her elbow resting on the bed, her head on her hand.

With her left hand she moved some of Santana’s hair.

“You’re so beautiful,” said Brittany.

“So are you,” Santana said with a smile.

“I know we’ve done this before but damn I’d say we’ve gotten a lot better.”

“Way better.”

“I really don’t want this to end.”

“Maybe it doesn’t have to. I’m serious, we’ll spend the day together and then come back and stay another night.”

“Really?”

“Why not? It’s not like we have school today, it is the weekend after all. So let’s do it, let’s spend the weekend together, just you and me.”

“I’d like that,” Brittany said as she went in to give Santana a kiss. “And I have the perfect way to get started.”

Santana laughed as Brittany rolled herself on top and began to kiss her on her neck.

*****

“Prom King and Prom Queen,” said Brittany as the two of them sat in the bathtub, their bodies covered in bubbles, “I’d say it was a very good weekend and a good prom.”

“The best,” Santana replied.

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“This weekend. It’s been one of the greatest I’ve had in a long time.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’d do anything for you, Britt. I just want to make you happy.”

“And I’ll do anything to make sure you’re happy too. I love you, Santana.”

“I love you too, Britt.”

“God we are so in love, I think we’d even make Finn and Rachel, even Kurt and Blaine jealous.”

Santana let out a small laugh, “Probably. We totally put those guys to shame.”

“Totally.”

“There’s just one thing missing.”

*****

An hour later when the two had gotten out of the bath and dressed Santana went over to one of the drawers and pulled out a small box. She walked over to Brittany who looked at her in shock.

“Don’t worry,” said Santana, “it’s not an engagement ring, at least not yet. Go ahead, open it.”

Brittany did so and inside was a small ring.

“It’s a promise ring,” Santana said to her. “I love you, Britt, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you. I know we’re too young to get married right now but I want to marry you, some day but only if you want the same.”

Brittany smiled and slipped the ring on her finger, “of course I do, of course I want to marry you.”

“You do?”

“Yes.”

The two of them smiled at each other and then leaned in for a soft and sweet kiss before hugging.

“I love you,” said Brittany.

“I love you too, Britt.” She nodded to the ring, “So what do you think, a perfect ending to an otherwise perfect weekend?”

“It was better. Come here,” Brittany said as she brought her girlfriend in for another kiss to which Santana happily obliged. 

Their weekend retreat may have been over but they had the rest of their lives together. Though not engaged, it was the start of their future with the promise of someday.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one was short but it was intended to be that way. I wanted it nice and sweet so I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
